Moujuu
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Il vient rendre visite à un malade sans apporter de fleurs. Quel mufle. OS


**Auteur: **Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais j'irai bien donner un petit coup de main à l'auteur, moi y_y ...  
**Rating: **K  
**Note de l'auteur: **SPOILERS du chapitre 42, gare aux mauvaises surprises ! Et sinon bah...OS pourrave sans prétention quoi...^^'

_

* * *

_

_- Sortez d'ici, Kévin Regnard ! C'est un cul-de-sac, vous n'avez aucune chance de filer cette fois !_

_Le concerné releva mollement la tête. Il savait pertinemment que la patrouille du Duc Barma traînait tous les soirs dans le coin dans l'espoir de le coincer. Kévin soupira : Si cette femme, gisant à présent à ses pieds dans une mare de sang, n'avait pas crié si fort, ils ne l'auraient peut-être même pas trouvé._

_-…Sergent, nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux en désignant la victime d'un air catastrophé. Que fait-on ?  
- Kévin Regnard, le fantôme dont les yeux rouges brillent dans l'obscurité…Vous n'échapperez pas à la peine capitale, ne vous faites pas d'illusions !_

_L'ancien chevalier les fixa de son regard écarlate d'un regard à la fois ironique et haineux. La patrouille recula instinctivement, sentant cette sorte d'aura maléfique entourant le jeune homme._

_- Hé bien, hé bien, Albus. Tu auras droit à un véritable festin aujourd'hui._

_Une gigantesque armure blanche se forma devant l'Associé Défendu. Celle-ci était armée de deux gigantesques épées._

_-…C'est…C'est ça, son Chain ?!  
- Vous savez, vous me facilitez bien la tâche._

_Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'avançait vers eux, suivi de près par Albus. Kévin sortit lentement une dague, et la pointa vers les hommes._

_- Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'humains. C'est gentil de vous offrir ainsi à lui.  
- Ké…Ké…Kévin Regnard, quoi que tu fasses, tu finiras plongé dans l'Abysse !! Tuer ainsi les habitants pour satisfaire ton Chain ne servira à rien ! Tu es déjà à moitié fou et…_

_Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écroula à terre, se tenant à deux mains son ventre. Le Fantôme aux yeux rouges posa son regard sur la lame ensanglantée de sa dague._

_- L'Abysse n'attend que moi, et le sachant, mon esprit est resté lucide. C'est pourquoi…_

_Il se retourna vers son Chain, et murmura sans hésitation :_

_- Tu peux y aller, Albus._

_Les gens transpercés, les bras déchiquetés, les têtes arrachées, tout cela l'importait peu. Les gens qui vivent, les gens qui meurent, ce n'était qu'un concept comme un autre…_

* * *

- Alors, alors, comment se porte notre grand malade ?

Xerxes Break tourna lentement la tête, se détournant de la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'était crispé en reconnaissant cette voix.

- Alors, on a encore utilisé ses pouvoirs à tord et à travers ?  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Vincent Nightray ?  
- Oh, ne soyez pas si bourru, Monsieur le Chapelier ! s'exclama le blond en tirant une chaise d'un table, pour s'asseoir dessus. Nous sommes _collègues _après tout. Il est normal que je vienne prendre de vos nouvelles.

Toujours assis dans son lit, le servant des Rainsworth enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de toujours ressentir le sourire ironique de Vincent sur lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir alité de la sorte, Monsieur le Chapelier…Vous ne pouvez même pas suivre votre précieuse Oujou-sama à la trace, ainsi.  
- A propos, rétorqua Break, en affichant un sourire satisfait à son tour, Echo-kun n'est pas avec nous, n'est ce pas ? Où l'avez vous donc laissée ?

Le rictus du Nightray s'estompa, et se transforma peu à peu en une grimace haineuse.

- Echo est allée…Rendre visite à des amis à elle. C'est tout.  
- Oh ? Me voilà bien rassuré. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si elle ne s'était pas _blessée.  
_- Ce n'est pas son genre.  
- Le sien, non...Mais pourtant...

Vincent avait saisi l'ironie du propos. Il devait être au courant que c'était Break qui avait transpercé la pauvre petite Echo à Sablier.  
Sauf que lorsque cela s'était produit, ce n'était plus vraiment la pauvre petite Echo.

- Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé votre pouvoir, Monsieur le Chapelier ? Vous savez très bien que votre corps s'affaiblit lorsque vous l'utilisez, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes masochiste, Monsier le Chapelier ?  
- Je ne répond pas aux questions stupides que les rats me posent.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons émit un petit ricanement, et sortit un plateau d'échec de la sacoche qu'il avait emmenée. Il la montra à son «collègue » en demandant d'un ton d'évidence.

- Est-ce que ça vous dis ?  
-…De quoi… ? demanda l'albinos, méfiant.  
- Une partie d'échec, bien évidemment ! Que voulez vous que ce soit d'autre ?

Break se retourna brusquement, et écarquilla son oeil. Un éclair d'effroi traversa son visage : Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

- Non merci. Fit-il simplement, refermant les yeux d'un air las. J'ai d'autres priorité dans la vie…  
- Tiens donc ! répondit son interlocuteur, amusé. Comme aider Pandora ?  
- Par exemple.  
- Comme vous voudrez mon cher…

L'Associé soupira intérieurement, soulagé que Vincent n'ait pas repéré son infirmité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se rende compte du fait qu'il était à présent aveugle, et ce sale rat de Nightray encore moins !  
Mais le petit frère de Gilbert, malgré les apparences, était plutôt futé.

- Vous savez, Monsieur le Chapelier, pour moi, les échecs sont comparables au monde actuel. Les blancs représentent Pandora, et les noirs les Baskervilles…

A présent, Break ne voulait plus qu'une chose : Que Vincent s'en aille. Son charabia d'emo psychopathe l'ennuyait, et il avait dû faire un énorme effort pour tourner la tête vers lui. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était du noir. Du vide.

- …Chaque pièce représente un rôle, ou une personne…Je pense que vous, vous seriez plutôt…

Il fouilla dans son sac, et en extirpa une des nombreuses pièce du jeu. Le blond la pointa devant le nez de Break, comme le défier de contester son opinion.  
Ce dernier rejeta ses couvertures au bout de son lit, et, comme tentative de « fuite », « leva les yeux au ciel ». Enfin, autant que son œil gauche disparu le lui permettait. Il espérait ainsi que son ennemi le prenne comme une insulte ignorée.  
Mais Vincent Nightray se mit soudainement en rire, d'abord un petit ricanement, qui se transforma bientôt en fou rire incontrôlable

- Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Je suis…Vraiment…Hihi…Stupide de te dire ça ! Hahaha…Tu ne peux plus rien voir, pas vrai ?

Xerxes se crispa, il savait à présent que soutenir le regard de Vincent ne ferait que faire rire davantage ce dernier.

- Ne me tutoyez pas.  
- Tu es le Fou, Xerxes Break. Mais maintenant que tu es dans cet état, tu n'es qu'un pion inutile. Tu ne sers plus à rien. Tes cheveux sont tout blancs…C'est mauvais signe tu ne crois pas ?  
- Je suis né ainsi.  
- Tu es comme un petit lapin albinos…  
- Tais-toi.

Il sentait le souffle rauque du Nightray près de lui, il sentait qu'il jubilait en se moquant ainsi de lui. Il voulait se lever, quitter cette pièce. Ou bien alors détruire sur le champs cette vermine.

- Tu as perdu la vue…Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu perdras ta liberté de te mouvoir…Puis ta voix…Et à la fin…  
- TAIS-TOI !!

Un tintement métallique lui indiqua que Vincent avait sorti ses ciseaux.

-…La princesse se retrouvera toute seule, face à tout les dangers…

Break, se rendit soudain compte que Vincent visait Emily, posée sur sa table de chevet. L'aveugle se jeta donc sur la poupée avant que la lame ne s'enfonce dans le bois verni.

- ENFOIRE !! hurla l'albinos en agrippant le blond par le col. SI…Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de me battre, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil !  
- Je m'en abstiendrai, je ne tiens pas à finir dans ton état.  
- Eh, eh, eeeeeeeh !! Que faites vous tous les deux ! Ah, je savais que ça finirai comme ça !!

Liam était entré dans la chambre de son ami, et, en voyant les deux hommes à deux doigts d'en venir aux poings, les sépara brutalement.

- Vincent-sama, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas tellement, mais il est malade et…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Liam-san, j'allais justement partir !  
- Bon débarras, marmonna Break à mi-voix.  
- XERXES !!

Au moment où le Nightray s'apprêtait à sortir, Sharon entra, et baissa immédiatement la tête. Depuis son enlèvement, elle n'aimait pas croiser le regard de son kidnappeur, ce qui était plutôt normal.

- Vi…Vincent-sama…Liam-san…Xerxs-n…Break. Venez avec moi sur le balcon !  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda hypocritement le blond.  
-…Une surprise.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son « Grand frère » et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se lever. En temps normal, il lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il n'était pas malade au point de ne plus savoir marcher, mais pourtant, il accepta.

- Tu n'as plus mal, Break ?  
-…Ne vous inquiétez pas, Oujou-sama. Tout va bien.

Et il tourna légèrement la tête vers Vincent, marchant tranquillement derrière lui avec Liam, le défiant de dire quelque chose.  
Sharon ouvrit la porte du balcon, et un courant d'air frais lui fouetta le visage, il distingua très vaguement des espèces de taches blanches dansant devant son œil. C'était à présent sa perception de la lumière du jour.

- Regarde ! fit-elle à son servant.

Vincent émit un sifflement ironique, tandis que Break leva la tête en direction du ciel.

- Il a plu toute la journée, expliqua Liam, nerveusement, c'est…Vraiment bien d'avoir une récompense comme ce magnifique arc-en-ciel, tu ne trouves pas, Xerxes ?  
- Comme j'aurais aimé le regarder avec Gilbert ! s'extasia Vincent.

Break sourit, et comme il devinait que Sharon attendait qu'il donne son avis, il murmura :

-…Vous avez raison. C'est très joli.

* * *

_Bravo à ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'à là, et merci d'avoir lu~ *courbette*  
_


End file.
